How could I?
by LightlessBeauty
Summary: He wants her, she wants him, but there is a galaxy between them and others are showing interest as well. What If saving him, means breaking him? Kylo Ren will stop at nothing to be with his Rey of Light, but will she want him when someone else is starting to show his care and interest for her? I don't own anything, but hope you enjoy anyway!
1. chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars or the characters involved, but I do hope you enjoy the story. This is something i wanted to put together, and takes place post TLJ after the door shuts on the Falcon. ENJOY!** **CHAPTER 1**

 **Rey POV** It felt so easy, just shutting the hatch, but why did my heart hurt. _Ben.._ The look on his face, the bond forcing the pain in his heart to mirror mine.

 _Be strong Rey. You are light, he is dark. It will never work, but why does it hurt? Was he telling the truth about my parents?_ "REY!" Finn is running to me, I can see the look in his eyes. I can feel the emotions of everyone on board. I can feel the force in my very soul. The light.

"I was wondering where you were. Have you been down here for the past few days?" The look, that look, said it all. _Comfort him Rey._

"Yes, sorry, it has been a lot to take in. Master Luke is gone, the First Order, just trying to fathom the thought of being the last Jedi.." Yes, I could feel Master Luke in the bond. _You are the last Jedi, but this time you are to make it greater, better._ Finn grabbed my hand and smiled. My dear friend. One of the only friends I have left. _Ben could have been my friend, he could have been my family._ _'You came from nothing. You are nothing.. But not to me.'_ The pain came back. The days passed so fast. It was all so much. While in my deep thought, Finn had let go of my hand and gently shook me.

"Hey, Rey, are you okay? You honestly look like you took on Star Killer base by yourself. When was the last time you slept, or ate?" When was the last time i ate or slept? Yesterday? The day before?

"Finn I promise I am okay. How is Rose?" I ask, rising to go with him to get something to eat, my stomach really was hungry.

"She isn't awake yet, but she is breathing and that is more than I could ask for. She saved my life. I want to be able to save her life as well." We make our way to everyone making plans, eating, discussing what the Rebellion can do next.

I look over at everyone, we are all that is left. This is all my fault. If I was stronger, I could have saved more lives. _If I took his hand, would he have let everyone live?_ Rey! How are you?" I could hear Poe above everyone else conversing.

"I am fine, tired. I never realized the Force could take so much out of someone. Is everyone okay? Do you need me to do anything?" I ask as he gives me a tray with some food, and a small porg on his shoulder. I smile and take a bite of the bread.

"We are fixing to land on Trostin, it is a Rebel planet, far from the First Order. We need supplies and to fill up, and honestly," Poe looks at everyone then back at me, "I think everyone could use some fresh air and just a little hope." I smile at him. He is such a handsome man, so proud and fearless. _Why couldn't I find someone like him._

I pull myself from the thought and walk over to Chewie and relieve him of the controls. Poe follows and takes the seat next to me. He wants to say something, but remains silent.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't say anything to anyone else." I lean up and start flipping switches and set course to touch down on the green and forested planet.

"It is nothing, just glad you are okay. We were all VERY worried about you. Lei.. I mean the General was worried about you the most, but told us to leave you alone." He grabs my right hand and gently squeezes it, "I am very sorry about Luke Skywalker. He saved us, he saved you. I hope he can help guide us through this mess of a war." He squeezes one more time and lets go. Leaving me with my thoughts. We fly, in silence, till we touch down in a small field next to a town.

I smile softly at him and nod, "I think i owe the best pilot we have a drink". I release the hatch and let everyone discend into the field. The planet, so green and alive, reminds me of the first time I met Kylo Ren. _No Ben, he is still in there, somewhere._

Then, before I can leave the cockpit of the Falcon, he is there, rubbing his eyes while saying something on hit cot.

"Ben?" I say, before he looks at me. All the pain, rage, betrayel, and disgust hits me through our bond.

 **Kylo Ren POV**

Why? Why is she here? Why are we still connected through this bond? I look her up and down, she is so thin, she looks just as broken as I feel.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" All I can do is ask. I cant see where she is, or anything but her in that seat my father used to sit in on his adventures.

"Why couldn't you let the light in?" The tears showed. I could feel the pain, but she was trying to be strong.

"You remind me, of the old me, the me that died. I was stupid, scared, and believed I could change the Jedi Order. When will you see you are like me? That we could rule this galaxy, we could change it all." I want to feel her again, skin on skin just as we did when she was in that hut. _Rey, you mean so much to me._

I keep eye contact, I don't want her to leave me again. Why did she have to close the door? Why did she give me that look, the look of hate? I wanted to hate her, to slay her down, watch the life leave her. _Can you do it though? Can you be the one to see her die?_ My parents, you were right," she was barely whispering to me, but I could feel her pain, her loneliness. It was so much.

"I never wanted to believe it, to think I was no one special, to know I was never wanted." The tears fell down her face, and in that moment, I wanted to be the one to comfort her. I could feel the bond starting to fade.

"I miss you, Ben.. Please, come back.." I could feel her want. She cared about me, or Ben.

"Ben is gone, he died with Han, but.. I miss you Rey, please come to your senses and join me," Why couldn't I just hug her? Make her feel better?

Before I could move, I hear the pilot, Poe Damermon, come in. He can't see me, but he walks to Rey and asks if she is okay. I feel the emotions he has for her. _For my girl, my Rey._ Rage consumes me as the last thing I see is him pulling her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"NO!" I scream, grabbing my saber and destroying my room, breaking everything in sight.

 _I need to take her back, MY REY! My Light! I won't let that damn pilot win her!_ I leave my quarters, and order my room be put back together before I return. The stormtroopers nod and hurry along. _Fear._ It is all I know. It is all I can show. _For her I could be kind._

"Hux! We will find the Rebel's base, and when we do, we will leave no one alive but the Jedi girl. Understood?" This man, I wish I could just throw him into space and be done with him, but I need him at least for now.

"Sir, shouldnt we worry about our men and getting our ships back up and running. There can't be but thirty or fourty of them left." Hux was proving to be difficult. Before I know what I am doing, he is in the air gasping for life. _You will follow orders!_

"You will do as your Supreme Leader orders, do you understand?" He nods as he claws at his neck. I release him, and he plumets to the ground.

"Yes Supreme Leader, we will find them." He gasps for breath. as everyone else looks busy.

"I expect a full report in an hour," I order as I walk off. I will not let anyone live. Just her. Only her.

 _You are weak! You let your feelings get in the way. You are going to bring the first order in ruin, all because of a scavenger girl. My girl. My Rey. She will follow by my side. I will make sure of it._ Walking to my quarters, I form a plan to make sure the next time I see her, she will join me. I won't let her get away again. _Join me or die._ Is all I send through our bond.


	2. chapter 2

Wow, I honestly didn't believe anyone would read this but they did! You guys are awesome! I have about 4 chspters done but trying to do one a day unless demand calls for it! Well I won't delay anymore enjoy chapter 2! I don't own star wars or characters!

Chapter 2

Kylo Ren POV

It has been three days, three long days of wonder and impatience. I want them found, I want them to pay. I want to see her.

I lay on my cot, lost in thought. Due to my training and deep meditation sleep really isn't needed as much as others. Yet, I want to dream. I want to dream of her. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. Please, let me see her. I try and tap into our bond. It is growing stronger, or maybe it is because we are getting closer.

Before I know it I can see her, laying on a bed, in only a tight shirt and shorts. She must have been training. I can feel her pain still, but she is thinking of me, too. She misses me. She fights to try and sleep. I can see that the damn pilot has been trying to work with her, to give her a sparring partner.

I will kill him first! I look at her room. She has nothing except a broken lightsaber, her staff, and a picture of.. Me?

"I wonder where you got this," I say softly, waking her.

She shoots up and looks at me. Her face, full of color and dirt. She smells like grass and flowers? She gets up, and all I can focus on is her legs, covered in bruises and scars.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" She asks, she wants to move closer but stays in place. I look back over at the picture that she has.

"Where did you get this?" I ask as I pick up the photo of me and Han.. It feels like a lifetime ago.

I can feel the embarrassment and pain in the bond. She didn't want me to see it. She doesn't want anyone to know how much she wanted to see me.

"I see you and the pilot are getting along.." I trail off, spitting the words as venom. I will kill him in front of you. I will prove you chose the wrong side.

"He is only a friend. Please, Ben, won't you come to your senses? Please? I know there is good in you. I can see the conflict in your soul. I feel it. I saw our future." She said it. Our future. She wants what I can't be.

"You will join me, Rey. You will rule by my side or you will die with everyone else." Why won't you join me? The power, the freedom. You can have it all.

"I can't. I will not let the light go. Did you see it? The future we could have? Training a new Jedi world. Having a family.." She trails off. The pain is back. She wants a family. Always wanting.

"You can have that.. If you join me" You are nothing… but not to me. I send those words back through the bond. She feels them, and I see the pain. Her feeling in the force is pure and strong with the light.

"REY! Are you up yet? Let's get some breakfast and get back to training." I see him, that man who she calls a 'friend'.

"He is growing feelings for you.. I can't wait to torture the life out of him in front of you. Join or die with the rest of them." Is the last thing I say before she vanishes. The fear in her eyes is all that tells me what I need to know. She is starting to let him in.

I shoot up on my cot and put my boots back on. I grab my saber and latch it on my belt. I will find you Rey. I will kill them all. You will never belong to anyone else.

I walk briskly to the control room, barking orders of where we are in locating the Rebel base. I hear the same nonsense I have been given for three days. I won't let them escape us. Our new base is almost done with construction and we need supplies.

"We will go to base and refuel and restock our supplies. Ready my personal ship when we arrive, I have business to attend to." I sit in my chair, watching as orders are given and everyone works hastily on my watching eye. I will find them, I will find her.

"Sir, we think we may have found them." Hux chimes with his smug look.

"Where?" I bark, making him jump.

"On a planet about four days from our base. We can refuel and restock within two days and set out." He adds but the smugness is gone.

"No I will send out on my own first, I want to know the layout before we send in an attack. Make sure my personal ship is ready to go when we arrive." I get up and leave the room. I dare not look back. Found you. I send to her.

Rey POV

Poe has become a great sparring partner but his moves are predictable. With the force, I can sense what he is going to do before he does it but he never lets it get him down. He is always around. No matter what, he keeps my mind preoccupied.

"Want to go for a run through the forest? It may clear your mind," he says to me after our match. Today we used 'weapons' to our routine. The past five or six days have been nothing but meditation, training, and Poe's antics with Finn.

"Sure, not like we have anything else to do." I smile at him. Why can't this be Ben? I feel How much he cares for me, but he isn't Ben..

I let him run before me, saying I needed a few to myself. Just a minute to clear my head. Why is it so hard to let go of Ben? Why can't I just go and live a life I know will bring me no pain?

The forest is quiet today, the smell of the trees and moss fill me. I close my eyes and let the force into my soul again. I can feel it all. The life of the trees, the death and life it gives back. I see what it means to be a Jedi. I want peace in this galaxy, for everyone to live in harmony like before. Before the wars, before Snoke, before Kylo Ren.

"You are a hard one to find, little scavenger." I freeze. It's him. It's Ben. This is no dream or vision, he is here. He found us.

"I came alone," he purrs. His saber already out and ready. He came to kill me.

No, I came to take you back.

"I will never go with you. I will never betray my friends. I will never accept the darkness." I say out to him. My words full of pride and bravery but my heart is not into it. I want him to come home.

"You will join me, or everyone here will die before your eyes." The brown eyes that I saw before, were replaced with black orbs of hate and anger and something else.

"Jealousy.." I say out loud, this makes him take a step back before running at me with his lightsaber. I hit the nerve.

I duck out of reach and roll to the side before he comes crashing down once again, inches from my face. He wants me dead. There is nothing left in his heart for me.

"Stop Ben, please.." I say before sliding to the side of his saber. I use the force and push it out of his hand. He isn't concentrating. He's distracted.

Before I can blink he is running at me, ready to go for combat, hand to hand. His strikes are precise and filled with more rage than he had before.

"STOP CALLING ME BEN!" He makes contact with my legs, tripping me. I use what energy I have left and push him as far as I can. It makes no difference as he charges me once again.

With the all the force he can bring, he pulls the rocks up and on me before I can deflect them. Trying to cover my head is no use, the sheer pain breaks my focus. This is where I die.

"I won't kill you here, my little scavenger. No, you are my prisoner. If you don't want any blood shed, I suggest you come quietly." With all my energy gone, I still try and say no. That I would rather die but soon my vision is filled with black and all I remember is being carried to a ship.

"Ben.. Please.. Don't leave me.." My world then becomes blank as I fall asleep. Don't hurt them. Please, don't hurt them.

"Mommy please! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" I am screaming, crying, pleading for my mommy and daddy to come back. What did I do wrong?

"You will fetch a nice price, now be a good girl and follow me," I don't want to go. Don't leave me here!

With all my energy, all my pain, I can feel something inside me, telling me to push. Telling me to run.

I scream as I push the merchant halfway across the desert and run. I run and hide hoping they come back for me.

I shoot up in bed, the nightmarish memory coming back. I look around the room I'm in and it looks familiar to me. This is Ben's quarters.

I run for the door, trying everything to open it. Screaming, pounding, using all my anger and fear to will it open. Nothing.

I look around the room and see a small tray with a letter and food, 'eat I will be back in a few hours. -Ren'

I look over the food, and realize that I must have been unconscious for hours maybe days. I put the meat in my mouth and start to chew. At least the food is good. Better than starving.

I slowly eat, looking around the room. Nothing but white walls, a cot, a showering room, and clothes. Does he expect me to wash up and change? What is with the dress? I eat what is left and sit in the floor, crossing my legs. Meditation always calms me down, and right now I need all the calm I can get.

I close my eyes, and let go of all the feelings in my head and heart. I feel only energy. I feel and see only the beautiful colors of the force around me. I need a plan, a plan to get back to my friends. Are they okay? Did he keep his word? I push my eyes tighter together, concentrating on what needs to be done. Feel the peace, the serenity, the freedom. Feel the force in yourself. Let go of the fear, and feel the energy around you.

I feel the smile on my face as I let all my emotions wash out of me. I am focused. I have a plan. I will bring Ben back, I just need to show him how much he is needed. How much I need him. I can see the jealousy in him. Does he see that I care about Poe? He is only a friend, why are you so mad?

Before I am done with my thoughts the door is opening and in steps the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Ben.

"You are up. I was beginning to worry you would never wake up." I get off the floor and face him, like a Jedi would.

"Didn't think the all powerful Supreme Leader would worry about a scavenger girl." I bellow out. I won't let him intimidate me.

"Normally, no, yet you would be great use to me. For us. I have a proposition for you, will you at least listen?" There is kindness in him, in his words. He came here not as Supreme Leader Kylo Ren but as Ben. Ben, please be in there somewhere, please see how much I need you.

I gather the courage I have left and walk to him. Before I back down, I put my hand on the scar that I branded him with. My Ben. My sweet Ben Solo.

Poe POV

I can't believe I was so stupid and let her be alone. Why would I do that. I just wanted her safe, safe from him, safe from the war. She's so strong, so beautiful, so brave. There isn't another girl in this universe like her. I don't care if she is a Jedi, or some great hero, to me she is just Rey.

"Anything yet?" I ask Finn as we try and locate the First Orders new base. I will bring her back. I just need her to see the real me, give her time to see she can trust me.

"Let me know soon as you see or find anything," I say in defeat. Where are you Rey?

I walk to my quarters, hoping she is okay. I honestly can't believe I fell for someone.. With the war, the Rebellion, I never even tried to look at anyone, but with her it felt right. I can give her a normal-ish life. I could give her freedom. Flying the galaxies, adventures away from the war. I wanted to take her away from it all. I wanted to be the one she could confide in.

You should have just said it, not while you were in the forest. You should have just said your peace and let her decide.

Anger fills me as my hands are clenched to the point of my nails breaking skin. I could help her learn to love. Give her someone to cry to. Let her beautiful eyes fill with hope. Hope. That is what I need.

I lay down on this rough cot, remembering her soft skin, her beautiful smile. Yes, she loved the flowers I brought her. She said she never had anything so beautiful back home.

"I will get you back, Rey. I promise." I tell myself out loud before falling asleep dreaming about her holding my hands.


	3. chapter 3

**Well I guess the story is okay as the comments seem to want more and the pm I have been receiving has been great! I'm trying so hard to not make this as predictable as I can but come on RYLO is to awesome. Dark with Light. Anyways, you shall see what the universe will bring! Enjoy, you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 3

 **Rey POV**

Those eyes are going to be the end of me, I can tell. The curls rolling down his face to his shoulders, the muscles tight and filled with many hours of work, but most of all his touch. He cares for me, I have known this since our duel at Star Killer base.. He wants to protect me, for me to join him, but I can't. _Ben please.. See me, see that the Darkness isn't my place.._

"Did you bring this for me?" I ask with all the kindness I can gather and nod toward the dress. My hand gently caressing the scar.

"Yes, I wanted to see you in something other than warrior clothing." His hands move slowly to my face, searching me. Drinking me up, taking no prisoner.

"I wanted to see what that damn pilot got to see when you dressed nice for the dinner with the village people." He smiled, a real smile. My breath hitches.

"How did you know.. Nevermind.. The bond.." I trail off remembering that day.

 _"Poe I look ridiculous! I don't feel like myself!" I yell as I let the dress fall around my body. This is a mistake._ _"Oh come ooonnn!" Poe yells behind the door, waiting for me to descend from my quarters. I don't feel right. I'm a warrior not a doll._ _"Please? For me? Can I see now?" I yell back and he enters. His eyes wide. I smile some. I guess I can't look that bad. I wish it was someone else giving me that look though.._ _"I am so glad I am by your side tonight! The men out there won't be able to keep their hands off you. You look amazing and stunning Rey." He smiles softly and a small bit of guilt hits me. I shouldn't be smiling back, but I do feel beautiful if only for a night. Why can't there be no war, no pain? No Kylo Ren.. Only Ben.._ _"Come on, I'm starving," I grab Poe's arm and we laugh as we make our way to Leia, who is eager to see the dress she has chosen for me. Yet, I feel someone staring at me. A feeling of love and jealousy hits. Ben.._

"Look, he's only a friend and I didn't look that great. You know I'm not a princess like your mother and grandmother, I'm a warrior. I'm more of a fighter. For you though, I may be both." I look over his scar, and all the guilt and pain hit me like a blast to my gut.

"Can you ever forgive me for what I have done?" It comes as a whisper, but I drop my eyes as the tears slowly start to fill my vision. _I keep hurting you, and yet you have never hurt me.._

"I will always forgive you. I don't want to see you in pain," he pulls my chin up to where our eyes meet, "please, don't look away. Those eyes, that smile, you make me weak. I know I should hate you, want to end my enemy, but I can't seem to leave you.. Please, Rey, let me teach you. Stay with me here, for one month, let me teach you and if you want to stay longer, you may. I will not harm your friends. I will send my fleet on a goose chase." He is begging me. This is his negotiation for me to stay. In our eyes, our bond, I know he is telling me the truth.

"Give me your word Ben. Give me your word as.. As.. I don't know but give me your word you will not harm them.." I trail off as the tears fall. _Forgive me everyone, but if I can save you, please understand.._

"Anything for you Rey. You are my Light. You are the balance I need. I was so lost before you, being torn between the light and dark, but you are so pure. You are filled with light, I will never hurt you, let me protect you." Our bodies keep getting closer, I can feel the need in his words but I want to know he will keep it.

I step back out of his hold and smile. I nod to him, and place my hands in his. _I'm trusting you with not only my life, but those I hold dear. Don't break my trust Ben._

He nods and says he has some things to take care of, but that he won't be long. I smile and let him leave our gaze first. Why didn't you kiss me? Why can't I find the courage to kiss you?

I watch as he leaves, feeling a tug in my heart. I look over at the dress and the shower and feel it is time to at least let my body relax under the hot water, and try and relax my muscles. _You are going to be here for a while Rey, might as well make yourself comfortable._

 **Kylo Ren POV**

She said yes! She said she would do it! My dear Rey. My girl! I smile the best I can and let her change. I walk to the war room to start our goose chase. I walk into see Hux deep in conversation with another technician.

"The planet has no Rebels, only simple village folk. We will need to start our search in the neighboring system. I have their Jedi as our 'guest' and she is to be treated as such. I got lucky and caught her trying to reach to them in a small ship." The lie leaves my lips, and sounds as real as I make it feel. "I feel she will be a great ally to our side. She will be staying in my quarters and has free will over the base and planet. She will not escape." I grow taller over Hux, his eyes starting to look anywhere but at me.

"As you wish Supreme Leader, anything else?" He never meets my dagger stare.

"Yes, she will need clothing. Dresses, shirts, shorts, pants, anything she may feel comfortable in. Black would be best, but find what you can. She will be joining us in the mess hall tonight as our honored guest," I look over at the troopers guarding the door. An idea comes to mind.

"Tonight put us on lockdown, have all personal, trooper and all out of their armor and in decent clothing. We need her to trust us," I trail off as I dismiss Hux to prepare. Hopefully she can see that we are all just people. Not enemies, not different sides, but people fighting for balance in the universe.

I leave the war room after debriefing the commanders on where to search next, and the plans for the next few days. I try and keep busy, but my mind is on her.

After what seemed like years, I leave to retrieve Rey to show her around the base and some of the city that she will be calling home.

I knock softly, waiting for a response, but nothing. Panic sets in, did she leave when she promised she would stay?

I open the door and enter to see the room empty, but hear water turning off in the washroom. She must have needed the shower, just some peace to take it all in.

I wait for about an hour and she emerges from the room, wearing the black dress I had picked for her. I am stunned.

Her face meets mine, and I see the smile she is trying to hide. Her body fits the material so well, her arms strong and toned but still so small. The neckline gives way to her slender figure but still radiates beauty, strength, and want. _You are going to drive me crazy._ I say to myself and smile.

I remove my gloves and take her hand. No more leather on skin. I want to feel her, drink her up, devour her if she will let me.

"I guess this one looks better than the one you saw before?" She teases and twirls around. She looks like a queen. _My queen._

"I.. I.. I have no words. You are so beautiful." I step closer, the small waves of the dress just intensifies her beauty.

"I guess that would be a first, huh Supreme Leader?" She jokes and elbows my rib jokingly. I smile and shake my head at her. She makes me feel like a man.

"Come, I want you to be able to see where you will be staying. I think I can trust you not to run." I take her hand and pull her into my embrace. Her smell sends me back to when we first met in the interrogation room.

"You make me want to be a better man," I say softly, more to myself than to her.

"Oh Ben," she reaches out for my face and smiles. I want to kiss her, why can't I kiss her? _You want her permission. You don't want her to feel forced._

"One day, I hope I can be half the woman you deserve, Supreme Leader," she jokes again and I smile.

I take her to the hall and let go of her hand and ask her to follow behind me. She does as she is told. _Good girl._ I still want to show I am in command and will rule with no emotion, but that is a lie in itself. _You want to rule to keep her safe._

I show her around the mess hall, the training rooms, the weapon training room, and last the war room.

"Why are you showing me this?" She asks, surprised.

"I trust you, do you trust me?" I ask her and she slowly nods.

I show her where my fleet is currently looking for her friends, away from the planet that I captured her on. Before we can leave Hux decides to make an appearance. She eyes him up and down and I see the disgust in her stare.

"Sir, your orders have been carried out and her clothes have arrived" the way he is looking at her reminds me of the look the pilot gave her. I push myself in front of her and give him my knowing death stare. _I will kill you if you lay a hand on her, know it._

He seems to have taken the hint and turns on his heels with two drooling stormtroopers in tow. _I can see having her here will be a bit of pain._

"Anyways, would you like to see the city or are you hungry? Dinner will be prepared shortly." I ask, _give her the choice Ren. Always her choice._

She looks out at the city life bustling out but I see the pain in her eyes. _You miss your friends._

She looks back at me and lays a hand on my chest, "I honestly think food sounds better. Can you show me the training rooms again?" And like that we are off toward the training rooms in silence.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, I promise I will not hurt you, I will show you what I know of the force. I won't go into the dark or light, but I will show you how to start practicing. We will train for five hours a day, eat before and after, and then maybe we can do whatever you like to do." I smile at her as we go past the rooms to the mess hall. Her stomach is louder than a TIE fighter starting up.

She laughs softly as she realizes that I can hear her stomach.

"Tonight you are my guest, and I hope," I shut my eyes before entering the hall. _Good luck Ren, make her feel at home._ "I hope you can trust me enough to stay." We enter the hall and all eyes are on her.

Poe POV

It feels like it has been days without her.. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I just want to make sure she is okay. I can only imagine what that monster is doing to her. I enter her room and look to see the dress she wore. You looked stunning. Why couldn't I have opened up?

I lay down on her bed, closing my eyes I see her smile and laugh. She is in the sun, knees to her chest staring out at the setting sun. The beautiful colors of the sunset has no comparison to her. I should have asked her that day, the day before she was stolen from us, from me.

 _"You look like you could use some company, mind if I sit?" I ask her, looking out across the trees down below. This must be where she goes to meditate._ _"You are always welcome to sit, if it wasn't for you, we would be nothing but ash. I owe you." She smiles, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. She looks so sad._ _"Do you ever wonder what it would be like, if there was no war, no one trying to kill us?" She asks. I contemplate this myself. What would I be doing?_ _"I would love to travel the stars. To travel across the universe, to meet different people and creatures alike." She looks over at me and smiles softly, "I would want to know what it would be to love. To have a family." Oh Rey.. I could do that for you._ _"Rey, do you miss him?" I don't want to know the answer but her face says it all._ _"In a way yes, but he wants me dead. I hurt him beyond anything ever could. I betrayed him. He would never let that go." Tears start to form in her eyes, but she doesn't shy away. She stays strong._ _"What if someone else could give you what you needed?" I ask in a whisper. Hoping she didn't hear me._ _"Hmm? What was that?" She asks, her eyes fixed on the setting sun._ _"Oh, I just asked if you were hungry. Dinner should be ready soon." Stupid Poe. Man up!_ _Her smile says how hungry she is. She gets up and brushes herself off and grabs her staff. I get up and trail behind her, wishing I had the courage to just say what I wanted to say._

Why couldn't I just have said it? Would she have said yes? No? Does she really miss him that much? Does she miss me?

I can feel the pang in my heart as I fall asleep in her bed, hoping that we can find her. The next time I see her, I will tell her I love her. I can feel a piece of her here, just waiting for her to come back.


	4. chapter 4

I am over the moon! You guys are awesome! Currently working on a personal piece of work as well as this, so I will be pushing out much as I can. Once again, rock on guys and gals! I had some music choices as well as composing a few songs for the fanfic so stay tuned!

Chapter 4

Rey POV

All these eyes, all these people. The enemy is my friend.. The enemy is my friend. Ben, why would you do this. I take a gulp, trying to force the lump in my throat to go down. I can't do crowds, a lot of people make me nervous. This is to much. Strong, be strong.

I smile to everyone and nod, trying to seem hospitable and show I am on their side. Ren makes me take his arm, and we walk to where he eats, which must be with the other higher ups. Suddenly, this dress seems like the worst choice of attire to wear.

"I.. I didn't realize there would be so many people.." I trail off in almost a whisper.

"I wanted everyone to see you, meet you, as my honored guest.. I won't let anyone hurt you. You are with me." My sweet Ben's face, so proud and possessive.

"I just.. I feel silly. Many of them know me as the 'enemy Jedi Rey', now I am their ally? I don't see this going well is all.." I sit and look out, watching everyone converse and laugh. It reminds me of being with my friends. They look just like us, they are like us in a way.

"Rey, we are all fighting for the same thing, I just wish you would see it. The force, the galaxy, the universe, it all needs balance. There is always going to be light and dark. That's why we fit together. We are one, in a way." Ben takes my hand, and kisses it, making a show of the power. I am yours Ben, please don't break me.

He nods out at everyone, and we start to eat. The food is, well, food. Meat, vegetation from the nearby farm on the outskirts of the city as well as fruits and weird nuts. I have never seen so much food before.

"It is a lot to take in, huh?" I barely hear him as I keep my eyes low on the food, not knowing where to start.

Ben chuckles at me and hands me some something and starts to eat himself. I forget my manners and start using my fingers for what I need. I never dreamed of food this amazing back on Jakku.

Dinner goes on, I am asked questions and told stories of some of the crew and where they come from. I even find myself laughing at one of the jokes. These are just normal people, why do they fight with the First Order?

"They have families to feed, or something to fight for, just as your friends. Don't you see? We are all fighting for the same thing. Order. Peace. Balance." I feel myself being torn between what I know and what I am being told. Are we on the same side?

We finish dinner slowly, even Ben smiling at some of my jokes and even some tales back on Jakku. The woman next to me, Marylyn, had lost her grandfather in the clone wars, fighting with the Jedi, but when her son was taken to train with the stormtroopers she signed up herself to be a engineer on board to watch over him. I smile as she tells me of the flower gardens near by, and a wonderful ocean not 10 kilometers away.

"You made a friend?" I hear my sweet Ben purr into my ear. He seems happy.

"Maybe," I say back turning towards him and smile. Yet, the smile doesn't last long. I miss you guys. I hope everyone is okay, especially you Chewie.

"You miss them?" I want to say no, but he knows me well.

"Come, I have an idea." I follow in suit, saying goodbye to my new friend.

We walk fast back to our quarters, making me hitch my dress to keep up with Ben's long strides. We finally arrive and he hands me a special comm.

"Are you sure?" I ask, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, it can not be traced and if it makes your life here easier, then I would do anything for you." I can feel the love in our bond.

"You love me.." I say out loud, not really meaning to. I take Ben by surprise.

"Yes.. I do. I can't leave you, or lose you. Like I said you are my balance. Now, make your call, I will leave you in peace. I will be back in a while." Before I can say thank you, he trails off, leaving me alone.

I turn to the comm, an ancient technology but should work to reach the Falcon. I hope Chewie is awake. I send a signal out, hoping and listen for anything and almost immediately I hear Poe's voice.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I want to scream!

"Poe? Poe can you hear me? It's Rey! Oh Poe I miss you guys!" I hear BB-8 in the background beeping away in excitement. Calm down I'm not coming home, not yet.

"Rey? Rey! How I have missed you! Are you okay? Tell me where you are! I will come for you. Oh Rey, has he harmed you? I will kill him if he even put a finger on you." I chuckle at his worry and smile before i can respond.

"I'm fine tell the others I am just fine. I have a plan, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" I ask, I knew Poe would listen.

"For you Rey, anything. What can I do?" I can sense the worry, the pain in his voice. Poe please don't worry.

"I need you to give me a month. I should be back in a month. I know it seems strange, but trust me. Miss you Poe, and everyone else. Take care of my Falcon for me. Talk soon." I disconnect before he can talk back. A tear falls from my face. Be strong Rey. Ben needs you. My Ben needs me.

Poe POV

"Rey?!" I yell back. DAMN! Why didn't she tell me where she was?

"Anything?" Finn was coming to relieve me, to let me sleep, but how could I now?

"No. Silent. I hope she is okay, and if she is she knows what she is doing," I sigh and leave Finn to keep his ear out. I can't risk anyone else involved. Rey wants me to trust her, so I will.

I walk back to my quarters and flop on the bed. I stare at the ceiling. Rey, what is he doing to you? He better not lay a finger on you. I could feel the pull of jealousy in my veins. Calm Poe, she wants you to trust her so do it.

I look out the window and see the sun setting like a fireball being extinguished by the trees and sky. I keep thinking of her smile as I gently fall to a dreamless sleep.

Kylo Ren POV

I can feel her talking to the damn pilot again. He misses her. He loves her. I feel the rage in me start to fill up as I race back to my room. I open the door and rush in, ready to destroy everything as I see a half naked Rey undressing. My eyes widen.

"Uh.. Um.. I am so.. I.. I will be in the washroom." I enter the washroom and take a breath. Her skin, so golden, so beautiful but lined with scars. My Rey, covered in someone's anger, frustration, or greed. I can feel my rage seeping out as I start to punch the walls.

"Ben? Ben stop! Ben, please! Stop!" Rey is pounding on the door, begging me to stop. I look at my hands and the wall. Blood covering them both. I open the door and let Rey in. She is wearing only a shirt. My shirt.

"Ben, oh please, don't be mad. I'm so sorry. I promise I said nothing. Don't be mad. I'll do anything." She grabs my blood stained hands and closes her eyes. She is telling the truth. I want to tell her my rage isn't on the pilot, but her scars. So many scars. Just like me.

"Kiss me," I say staring down at her. She looks up, begging me to say it again. I pull her closer, feeling her panting breath.

"Kiss me, my Rey, my light." I keep looking at her, begging her to do it. I want her, all of her. Please.

"For you Ben, anything." Before I can blink she is kissing me, hard. She wraps her fingers in my hair pulling herself closer. I wrap my trembling arms around her waist. Is this a dream? Is she really doing this?

I deepen the kiss and pull her up, taking no prisoner as I force my tongue in her mouth. You. Are. MINE!

She breaks the hold first, breathing hard and fast. There is a need in her, a want. I want to give it to her, but not tonight. She has had a very rough few weeks and needs her rest.

"Why did you want me to kiss you?" She asks, not letting go. She loves me, too. I can feel it.

"I am exhausted and I know you are too. Neither of us has been getting much sleep," before she can protest I scoop her into my arms and bring her to our bed. I set her down gently and kiss her forehead.

"Would it be okay if we slept in the same bed, I won't try or do anything? I promise." I ask, hoping she will say yes. _Always her choice Ren, always her choice._

She smiles at me and pulls the scratchy cover over her legs. I quickly disrobe just enough so I can try and sleep. I look over and there is my girl, almost fast asleep. Is this real?

I quickly follow in, pulling her to me once I am comfortable. Her hands on my bare chest, face breathing slowly. If this is a dream, I never want it to end. For the first time, I feel a peace inside me. I feel complete. It takes no time at all for me to fall into a dream and memory I hold dear.

 _We sit there, fixing to touch. I take my glove off, I want to feel her soft skin. I want to see into her mind to see why she is so strong. To find out where she may have come from. Tears still line her face, but she trusts me. She trusts me._ _Soon our hands touch and an explosion in my head comes forth. I'm looking at a Rey so lost and lonely, watching her parents leave her. Cowards. The pain in her grows, there is so much rage and heartbreak. Before she knows it she flings the ugly grey plonk half way across the desert. Not realizing what she has done, she runs to hide._ _Slowly the memory fades, her parents really were nothing. She comes from no one special, she is just Rey._ _Before I can pull back, something else shows. It is her, with child, training her son in the ways of the force. She is smiling. Happy. Fear and anger brims to the point of madness. I don't want her to be with anyone else, but then I see what makes me fall for her. Something I will never forget. I am there, holding her close, kissing her neck and rubbing her stomach. It is our child, both our children. This is a glimpse of the future. Our future. Before I know it, I'm kneeling down touching air, as she has vanished. Luke knows, but I don't care. I found my balance in the universe, and it is in a girl that is as strong as I am. Interesting._


	5. chapter 5

I won't banter on, another chapter for the awesome fans. Hope it isn't getting boring. Again, you guys are awesome.

Chapter 5

Kylo Ren POV

The days are slowly rolling together. Rey and I train hard, she puts me to the test as she learns fast, and has so much raw talent. She is amazing. She is so gentle and kind, but when she trains she brings a force with her, courage. She never backs down, no matter what I put her through, she always wants to go longer and harder. She is just like me.

Today though, I let her wonder around, letting her rest. She has done exceptionally well, she deserves a break. I finish with my duties, putting my crew where needed. No blood shed has happened in days, giving everyone both some relief and anxiety.

I walk around, trying to sense where Rey is when I see her, in the forest, practicing her form and her skills. I smile some, and find myself walking to locate her. Tonight, I hope, she will let me in. Always her choice. Always.

I walk for what seems like hours but in reality couldn't be more than forty minutes, and there she is. She doesn't notice me crossing in the tree line, trying to stay out of sight. What I see behind some of the trees amuses me. Four boys, between ten to nineteen, watching her as she trains. Mesmerized by her form, who she is, her beauty.

"She is so pretty, and strong." The eldest says to the others. They keep watching her, not wanting to show themselves. Embarrassed.

"I wish she could train me! I would fight for her!" The youngest stares out in awe. I feel a sense of pride in what is left of my heart. She gives them hope. She gives them what I bring out of them. Her light is what it means to be a Jedi.

She stops and looks in the tree line, sensing me watching her. She smiles and puts a hand on her hip, daring me to come out. She shifts to the eyes watching over her, and shakes her head. This should me interesting.

"Come out you guys, I think three hours in the trees is enough. Come on, let me see who you are." She is wanting the boys to show themselves. Her smile still on her face. She is so gentle, even to those she doesn't know.

One by one, the boys come out and keep their heads low. They feel they are in trouble. They fear she will hurt them, they know who she is and what she is to me.

"Names? What are your names?" She asks as she walks to them, offering some fruit and a drink from her canteen.

"I'm James, I'm the eldest brother. This is Kaneen, Jason, and Benjamin." The oldest squares his shoulders. Her beauty attracts men, no matter the age or background.

She asks them if they would like to practice with her as well, but they shake their head. Afraid that their mother will find out.

"We are not supposed to leave the city, our mother is very ill and she can't do much for herself. Our grandmother takes care of her, but to make her worry when she is so ill would be unforgivable." James gives the younger ones a drink before handing it back.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, I will be here tomorrow before sunrise." She smiles back before sitting down to meditate. The boys give her one last look before walking back to the city.

"You have a way with children," I call out to her, breaking her concentration.

She looks back at me, love and admiration pours from her. You are so beautiful, so strong.

"I hope to be a mother one day, after all this mess is over with. If I haven't died first," the last part is more to herself than to me. I clench my fists but let it all roll off. She is changing me. I can feel it.

"Ben.. Do you remember that day? The day we first met?" I have no idea why she is asking this, or why it would matter but I just nod. How could I forget?

"When you first took off your helmet, I was afraid. I didn't know if you would hurt me, and as hard as you tried to get the information from me, you never pushed me to the edge. I think that's when I started to fall for you." She looks up to me, smiling.

"Do you love me, Rey?" Before I can stop myself from asking, I find myself curious. I can feel it, in our bond and in her body language. I want to hear it.

"Yes.. But I'm scared" She admitted it, but why is she scared?

"I'm scared because, just like you can't lose me, I can't lose you. When I'm with you, around you, everything is clear. My world was so dull, so predictable. Back on Jakku, my days were the same. Work for the rations I could get, eat, watch the sun set, and sleep only to be back up to do the same." Her life, it was so easy, never having to wonder or worry. It was just her.

"How lonely," I say sitting beside her.

"Until I met you." She grabs my left hand and squeezes, smiling.

"Ben, if I stay, is there a way to stop this war? I don't want to rule it, I want to change it. I don't want to see pain anymore, or hate. I want to be able to see my friends, have a family, be free. I want my life to be with you." She moves to where she is sitting in my line of sight, making me see only her as the sun sets. Her skin glowing, her eyes bright, her soul is calling. Let her in.

"I.. I don't know. All I have ever known is what I was told and shown by Snoke," I gulp and shift in the grass. "Yet, I want to believe I can change. If it means having you here, I want to believe we can change this." I look at the grass around us, her light is making everything grow. She is giving everything around her hope. Hope to love. Hope to live. Hope in me.

Before I can stop myself I pull her in my lap and kiss her. Her fingers tangling in my hair, her tongue subduing mine. Gaining control over me. Showing she can handle what I can give.

I grip her hips and throw her legs around me, taking as much as I can from her. Letting her have the control. Always her choice.

"Take me home Ben." Home. She wants to stay. She wants to stay with me. Take that you damn pilot.

"Anything for you," I pick her up, cradling her in my arms. My Rey.

Rey POV

Why is it he makes me melt and forget what I am trying to do. Trying to stay strong. I love him, and I can't leave him. He needs me. I can see Ben, and the harder I try, the more he shows.

He lays me gently on our bed, kissing me hard but gentle. He nibbles on my bottom lip, hands exploring my stomach and back. He is asking for permission.

I lean up and start to pull on my shirt, letting him know it is okay. That I want this. He stops kissing me and lets me remove my shirt, letting my naked torso fill his eyes with lust and hunger. He wants this just as bad.

"Ben.. Please.. I need this. You need this.." I let him gaze over me. This terrible need starts to fill in me, between my thighs and in my very soul. Light and dark, we are one.

He slowly pulls my pants down and throws them across the room. I smile as he starts to kiss my legs, letting the soft pecks send little shivers across my body. I push my fingers through his hair, raking the curls as he makes his way up to my breasts. He takes one nipple in his mouth, sucking and teasing it. Pulling until I can't help but breath out a moan. I shut my eyes and let him do what he wishes. Surrendering my body to him.

"You are so beautiful. So very strong." He breathes into me and kisses my other breast, taking in the nipple between his teeth and bites softly. I wiggle underneath him, trying to contain myself. Feeling me move he pinches the nipple he just let go of while sucking on the one already in his mouth. I want to scream.

"Ben, please." I want him. I need him. Gently he kisses up my chest to my neck. His teeth grazing as he starts to pant hard. His erection is plain as day, toying me with it. Showing how he wants me too.

"Always so eager. Eager to learn, eager to love, eager for more," his words caressing my ear as he nibbles on my ear lobe. I want to combust.

Before I can say anything, his hand makes his way down toying with my body.

"You are so wet, so ready," his fingers graze my sex, hitting spots I didn't even know I had. He inserts two fingers, shattering my defenses. To hell with what is right or wrong, to hell with sides. In this moment, it is only us. Only us.

He starts to quicken his paces, moving his fingers in and out as I grab his hair harder. Pulling and begging for him to bring me to a release.

"Oh Rey, I have wanted this for so long." He kissed me again, letting his thumb hit that spot he had found. Rubbing until my legs start to shake. Is this what sex is like? How does anyone get anything done in life?

Pulling me from my thoughts, I feel my body convulse around his fingers, my body shooting a wave of bliss across the room, causing a glass to shatter.

"Well, if I can do that with these," he pulls his fingers to his nose and takes a lick, "imagine what I can do with this.." He pushes his erection into me again.

"Ben, now, please.." I feel the want, the need. Wants it just as much as I do.

Before he can protest I flip him on the bed straddling him, letting him drink me up as I undo his belt, pulling it and his pants to the ground. Freeing his erection as I stare in wonder and fear. Is it gonna fit?

He smiles at me and picks me up and lays me back down. He kisses my neck, licking and biting, slowly easing himself up and in me. My eyes fly open as he enters me, filling me, making us one. We are no longer two separate people, but one together with the force. His red and black mixing with my blue and white, thrusting us into oblivion. He kisses me harder, taking in my screams and moans, over powering my thoughts.

He moves one hand down and starts to form little circles on my sex again, smiling as he takes my body. Sending shocks of passion and want deeper and deeper. I can feel him about to lose himself, about to lose myself into each other. The thrusts, harder and harder, making me succumb to his body. Telling me what he can't say. Yes I am yours. Always.

Before I know it, we explode with passion, sending a ripple across the room, shattering lights and ourselves. Still kissing, he takes in my screams of pleasure, panting between kisses.

He leans up, cradling my face with one hand as he holds himself up with the other. I place my hand gently over his scar, letting my thumb feel the cave.

"Rey, will you stay with me? Please? I can give you anything, everything. I can be what you want, protect you, love you." He is begging, still inside me I feel his erection dying down. He is tired.

I let him pull out of me and smile as he rolls over, smiling. Always yours.

"I think I can manage that," I smile as I kiss his chest. I let my eyes close as I can feel us both drifting to sleep.

 _"Mommy! I want to help!" I hear little Luke pleading to me. He pouts and I see his lower lip tremble._ _"Okay, but be easy your sister is really kicking today." I smile as I pick him up into my lap as I work on my latest project._ _"Well look at this," my sweet Ben gives me a soft kiss as he holds my stomach. The smile over takes me as I help our son move wires to fix his lightsaber._ _"How is she," Ben asks, holding me tighter._ _"Strong. Like her father. She likes to kick my lungs. I believe it will be any day now." I say to him, pulling him in for a kiss._ _Luke jumps off my lap and hugs his father, then runs to get some more tools. He looks so much like my old master, like his father's uncle. A single tear falls as Ben kisses it away. With the war over, we can be in peace, but the jealousy of one makes it hard to smile for long._ _I look out, and away in the garden I see Poe. He is filled with pain and vengeance. He has come to do what he said he would if he found us. The threat of resentment paints the air._ _I shoot up, guarding Ben as the shot is fired. I won't let anyone harm my family. I pull my hand to deflect the shot, but I feel a pull. Luke is running to me, in the line of shot._ _"NO!" I scream pushing Luke away from the blast only to be hit myself._ _"Rey!" Ben screams, holding me. The baby, our little girl, is safe, but the pain rips threw me._

"No!" I scream as I shoot up in bed. I put my head in my hands. Was it a vision? Or was it only a dream? Ben still sleeps peacefully beside me. I curl up closer to him, not wanting to be let go.

"If it was a vision, can I change it?" I say to myself while wiping the tears away. Oh Poe, please tell me it wasn't really you. Before I fall back asleep Ben's arms pull me up and into him, holding me tight. This is where I am meant to be.

Poe POV

I saw her again, in my dreams. She is smiling at me, laughing, she looks so alive. I could feel something, I can feel me starting to lose her though. What is that monster doing to you.

Unable to sleep anymore I pull my boots on and make my way to the General and ask where we are in finding Rey.

"We found where she is, she is currently being held here," Finn says pointing to a city that looks familiar.

"We have in good faith some information on where she is, and how the crew is holding her but," I can sense a problem with the way the General won't meet my eyes. "She is wanting to stay. She wants to be there with him. I can feel it." The gasps and whispers start to erupt as everyone is calling her a traitor, a liar, saying she has been consumed by the dark side.

"No. We can save her. It is him, somehow. He is conflicting her. She would never leave us. We are her only family." I say out to everyone. Forming a plan in my head. You said to trust you, but I can't Rey. You are in danger.

"I agree Poe, we have to rescue her. Save her from herself and Kylo Ren." Rose chimes in. She is starting to look better.

"We need a plan," and everyone starts to form a rescue mission. Figuring on how and when would be the best way to go in without being detected.

"Finn and Poe will go in, do what you must but don't draw to much attention. Remember, the quieter we can do this the better." The plan comes together as the tactics are discussed, but all I can do is think of her. I'm coming Rey, I'm coming.

"We will go before dawn tomorrow, it will be night there. The dark will also give us coverage and more stealth than in the day." Finn says, breaking my concentration.

"Yeah, sounds good." I nod and make my way back to Rey's quarters and retrieve her staff. You will be home soon.


	6. chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the late update, with the holidays and vacation and my current project I have been in 4 directions but you guys are awesome. Enjoy, comment, and have a wonderful week! Hope I don't disappoint! To make up for the past few days, a little longer of a chapter.**

Chapter 6

Poe POV

We touch down in a small field outside the city, watching and waiting to see if anyone has noticed us or even cared. Everything in me just wants to see Rey, I could care less about the war, the good and bad, just as long as Rey is safe I am happy. Safe with me would be better.

"Finn, what's the plan? They don't seem to be aware of us arriving.." I'm starting to feel apprehensive about the plan.

"Honestly, the only reason they would be this calm is if there was to be an announcement among delegates and anyone with money. They have this weird business thing where everyone gets dressed up, drinks way to much, and go on about power and their money. Stormtroopers dress up and hand drinks and food out. Boring really." Finn shrugs his shoulders and looks out into the night. Life must have been pretty boring with the First Order.

We head out into the dark forest, blasters ready, scoping the area. The light breeze feels nice with the warmish air. The salt from the ocean has a nice calming effect, even if this was a death sentence in the making.

"Over here, I see the housing for the majors and commanders. If they are keeping Rey locked up it is in there. The cells are located downstairs and," Finn shifts in place and gulps, "if Kylo Ren is here, his room is located above the entrance to reach them." Finn shoots me a look and I know it well.

Damn. This means if it gets ugly, we may not make it. I feel Finn start to contemplate on how we can get in, but my thoughts are swarmed around a scared Rey, probably bruised and dangling for life.

"Come on, this way," we make our way towards the city, hiding our blasters and trying to look part of the crowd. Everyone around us reeks of alcohol and greed.

I finally spot where the First Order officers and where their leader will be entertaining their guests. Reminds me of the casino, poor BB-8. She never got over how mistreated some droids and people are.

"Come on, we have to change. Try and act like we are here on business." Finn pulls me to a small shop, the shopkeeper is a frail woman, her body shaking but trying to stay strong. She can't be more than thirty, but her face looks like she could be sixty.

"Gentleman," her soft smile pushes away any fear of her giving us up. "How can we help?" She looks us over as a much older woman comes from the back. We smile at them both. They must have seen a lot of damage and pain being here.

"Honey, I have it. Go sit, we don't want your fever to come back." The younger woman smiles and goes to the back and up the stairs. The older woman smiles back at us and nods.

"My daughter, she has been very ill so I take care of her and her four boys but you didn't come here to hear about our problems, how can I help two members of the Rebellion?" She looks us over. She probably has lived through the last war with stories to tell.

Finn tells her what we need, and makes small talk. All I can think about is Rey. I can't wait to see her, to see her face when she sees her friends have come to bust her out and save her. We get our new suits and change quickly. We give our deepest thanks and give all we have for the clothes.

"Ready?" I ask and all Finn can do is nod as his mouth goes dry. This must be scary for him.

We make our way to the building where everyone seems to be gathering, blending in with the others, keeping our heads low.

All around us, we can hear men and women laughing and shouting. They seem to be excited about something, but we can't make out what. Finally enter a grand hall, filled with everyone in their best dress attire, drinking and enjoying themselves. Disgusting.

We make our way over to the bar where we can collect ourselves and figure out how to get to Rey. Finn looks over the crowd and pain hits him. I try not to ask, better to get this over with and get back to where we belong.

We start to discuss tactics and how to get to where Rey should be, when every part of my being is caught off guard. There she is. She is in a black gown with a deep V neckline. The dress sparkles like millions of stars twinkling in space. Her hair, pinned up and elegant, her face proud and strong but still herself. The attention on her makes her stumble in the crowd as everyone is silent. They are in awe. My Rey.

Realization hits as her eyes fall on us, she wants to stay. She chose the dark side. She chose him over us. Her friends. Her family.

Slowly she makes her way to 4 young boys, dressed nice but with patch work in their pants. "You made it! How is your mother? Did she receive the medicine I sent?" Medicine? Does she know these boys?

"Yes ma'am. Our grandmother sent us to thank you, she should be all better in a few days. We can't thank you enough." The older boy keeps looking her up and down, devouring her with his eyes. Watch it kid.

"I'm so happy. Have you reconsidered my proposal? I'm always free whenever you four would like to start training." Training? This isn't good. Are they force users too? Is she going to corrupt them as well?

"We will have to ask our mother when she is returned to health, but for you ma'am I think she would consider it." They all smile at her. How can they not? She is stunning and strong. My Rey.

She hugs them all, telling them to enjoy and eat as much as they can and take home whatever they wish. After they rush off, making their way to a buffet area Rey makes her way towards us. Here we go.

"Finn! Poe! What are you doing here? Are you okay? I've missed you both so much. How is Rose and Leia?" Smiles as she hugs us both. She seems like her old self. What is going on?

"Everyone is fine, worried about you. There has been talk about you joining forces with Kylo Ren, that you are turning your back on the Rebellion." I say as I hug her again. I've missed her touch, I've missed her being near me. Oh Rey.

"I will explain everything in time. I'm so sorry I made everyone worry. I told you, you had to trust me. I may have found a way to end the war, but I need you two to go along with this. Please." Her eyes, they are crying out. Begging for us to let her take the reign and let us trust her and her plan.

I blow out a sigh and nod my head, letting her hug us once more. She kisses me on the cheek and smiles. Has she missed me? Does she know how I feel?

"I have to go, but I will be back soon. Drink and eat, no one will touch you. I will inform Hux that you two are my guests." She smiles again and lets go of my hands as she walks away.

"What is going on Poe?" I want to answer him, I really do but I'm mesmerized by the strong Jedi woman that is walking in front of me. Her ass is amazing in that dress.

Kylo Ren POV

I see them, the traitor and pilot, drooling over my woman. My Rey. I can't wait for them to find out that I made love to her. That she isn't going anywhere. That she is MINE!

"Well hello good looking," Rey snakes her hands around my neck and into my hair. She looks amazing. She looks like the queen she truly is. My queen.

"I see we have some unexpected guests," I kiss her forehead and put my arms around her waist. I will not lose her to them. I can't lose her again.

"Mmm.. Seems like they were on a rescue mission but," she kisses my lips and the fire hits my veins. "I told them to behave and to trust me. I'm not going anywhere. I gave my word, and the people need me. They need me to help balance the power and with the news we have tonight." I kiss her again, deepening the kiss and I feel Hux make his way behind us. I break our kiss and hold, reluctantly, turning towards him.

"Sir, there is talk of Rebels here. I have men ready to apprehend and take them away from the guests on your command." Hux drive for power and control sparks my anger. He looks past me at Rey, who is speaking with Marylyn, eyeing her. Looking her over as if she was a prize.

"They are Rey's guests and will not be harmed. It is only two of them anyways, if I wanted I could deal with them myself. Keep an eye on the guests. Oh, and" I bring him in closer, using the force to take the breath from his lungs, "if you ever look at Rey that way again, I will not be as kind as I am now." I let the hold go and watch him gather himself and leave in a hurry. Damn parasite.

I look out to the traitor and the pilot, they are watching Rey and talking. Probably finding a way to get her to leave with them. A sense of panic rises in myself. What if they succeed? What if the pilot professes his love and she realizes I'm just a monster?

Before I know it, Rey is back in my line of sight, sensing my fear in our bond. Breathe Ben. She is sending me the best message she can to help me calm myself. I gather myself and make my way to the crowd to make our announcement. Here goes nothing.

"Evening everyone. I hope that this has been an enjoyable evening. Spirits seem alive and well. I have called everyone here this evening to announce that the First Order will be terminated. We will bring back a Senate to the galaxy for peace and balance." Whispers and gasps escaping the crowd. No one expecting that the mighty Kylo Ren would relinquish his hold as Supreme Leader.

"What about the war?" A man yells out, one of the war profiteers.

"It will be seized. A peace treaty between myself and the Rebellion will be brought to the attention of the galaxy. There has been to many lives lost, damage done, and trusts broken." I look to Rey who smiles softly. I'm doing this for you. For us. To have a family.

"It is lies!" The pilot screams out. Infuriated. You would think a ceasefire would be what he would want.

"No Poe it isn't!" Rey speaks out, defending me. She is keeping her word. She is staying with me.

"He's lying to you Rey. He will say anything, he's a monster! Did you forget what he has done? How many of our friends he has killed?" He walks towards Rey, pleading for her to listen. He wants her to go back with them. I feel the pain in her, in him. She doesn't want him to fight.

"Please, listen," but before she can say anything else Poe shakes his head and walks off. All he says left, only to her. "We'll see."

"Oh Poe." I can feel the pain in her, it is breaking me. Does she love him?

"Ben, I need a minute." Rey kisses my cheek and walks back to our room, contemplating how to make her friends see that this is what she wants.

I nod and kiss her back, letting her know everything will be okay. Her soft smile and tender eyes give me hope. She doesn't want to leave. She isn't chasing her friends down. Why do I feel so bad for wanting her to stay?

As the evening goes on, I make arrangements to meet with the higher delegates and send out plans to meet with my mother for the treaty. Politics are her thing, not mine. All I want is Rey. The rest of the galaxy can do as they please.

After an hour, I make my way to Rey, hoping she hasn't left with her friends. Fear picks at my brain and I find myself half walking and half running to find her. Could she just be using me to bring peace? Could this have been set up from the beginning?

Finally, I arrive to our room and swing open the door and I see her. She is on the balcony, dress flowing in the wind. She sparkles brighter than any star, her beauty more captivating than any being alive. Yet, it is her strength that pulls me in. Caught in her web.

I move behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, I feel her pulling me in. She really wants to be here.

"I'm sorry I left like that," she whispers. Tears fill her eyes and voice. I can feel her breaking, worried about what her friends will do.

"Don't be sorry. It was actually very boring. I can't wait for it to be just me and you," I kiss her again and I feel her shiver in my hold. I keep going till I hear a soft moan come from her lips.

"Oh Ben.. You are willing to give up all this," as she waves a hand over the city and sky, "just for me?" What can I say? Am I ready to give it up? No. Will I for her? Yes.

"I would do anything for you, Rey. I would travel billions of miles, if it meant I could see you smile." I pull her closer, nibbling on her ear. I won't let her think of anyone else. Not. A. One.

"Ben.. Please. Take me to bed. Make me forget about tonight." I smile and keep kissing her, devouring her, making her want me more.

She takes my hand and we walk into our room, shutting the doors to the balcony.

Rey POV

Morning came early today, a welcome after last night. To see Poe and Finn so filled with rage, pain, and shame. Knowing I chose Ben over them.. Yet, it was to protect them. Am I not allowed to love? Am I only allowed to love who they think is fit?

I keep moving my new staff, hitting the air with so much force it rips limbs off the trees. I focus on my moves, harnessing my strength, keeping my focus on where my feet and hands move. I feel something new in the force. A sense of balance between the light and dark.

I keep pushing, forcing myself to keep going, drowning out the words of my dear friend. "We'll see." Is he going to order an attack? Will he force Ben to retaliate? Suddenly him with a blaster comes back to my mind.

I am so deep in thought I don't notice someone behind me and grab hold. I use my staff and take out their legs and they fall to the ground.

"Poe? Finn?" I help Poe off the ground as Finn comes from behind a bush. I smile and let a small laugh escape as Poe dusts himself off.

"Oh Rey. I'm sorry about last night but you have to see he is lying to you. Once he knows you are on his side and he has us all together he will kill us all." Poe grabs my hands and begs with his heart.

"Poe, this is my decision. I am the one who asked this of him. I trust him. I love him. Can't you trust me?" I beg out to him and Finn. I just need them to believe me.

"You WHAT?" Poe rips his hands from mine, acid spitting from his words.

"I love him.. He makes me feel whole. He fills this piece of me that has been missing." I try and console him, terrified of what he will do. Red is all I see in his vision, his face.

"How could you!? He's the enemy! He kills innocent people!" Poe yells out grabbing my arms, shaking me.

"Poe let go man, we need to get back," Finn tries to break his hold but he won't budge.

"Rey you betrayed us! He got in your head! How can you love him? I.. I.. I love you! How could you do this?" He shakes me again, harder. I feel the tears starting to surface.

"Please, listen. I'm so sorry, I am, but I can't leave him! He needs me. He's changed!" I try and break his hold myself but his grip is like a vice.

"Stop. You're hurting me" I want him to let go, for him to believe me.

"No! You are coming back with us." Before I know it I'm crying, begging him to let go. To let me stay. I have to contain the overwhelming feel of the force to push him off. Please Poe.. Don't make me do this.

Before I combust I feel him sailing backwards with a very, VERY upset man staring daggers at him. I run to Ben, and put my hands on his face. Coaxing him down, pleading for him to let the anger go.

"Finn, get you and him out of here. Tell Leia we will be there in three weeks to sign the treaty and please," I look at Poe who is getting off the ground not meeting my eyes, "take care of him. I will see you soon. Trust me okay?" I say over to him as he helps Poe to their ship. I turn my attention to the man before me.

"I.. I lost it. I saw his hands on you and I wanted to kill him.. I am sorry." Ben looks to the ground, ashamed and upset.

"Hey, you were doing what you thought was right. You were protecting me." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him gently. I feel him pull me in and deepen our kiss. I know he feels that I forgive him. How can I be mad at him?

He breaks our kiss, gasping for air and drinking me up. I never want this to end, and neither does he. I can feel the want in his gaze.

"Why is it when I'm with you I feel like I can take on the galaxy?" He starts to nibble on my ear again, skimming his fingers across my stomach, sending a shiver down to my sex.

"Why is it when you kiss me like this, I feel like I am melting into you?" I move his mouth back to mine and gently pull his hair. I hear a soft moan of pleasure escape from our kiss and I want more.

"Take me home, and make me forget about all this." I whisper, moving my body on his erection, toying with him, making him want me more.

"Oh Rey, the things I can do to you," he kisses me again and picks me up and cradles me back to our room.

We finally make our way to our bed, stripping as we shut the door, trying to kiss as clothes fly everywhere. Once I have him naked I push him onto the bed, and kiss up his thighs, softly and slowly licking up to his erection, which is throbbing.

I smile as he throws his head back, enjoying the kisses and licks and an idea comes to mind. I take hold with a firm grip and surround it with my mouth sucking hard and circling the tip with my tongue, begging him to surrender and let me be in control. Moans of pleasure escape him, letting me do as I wish, letting me explore.

I let go and start kissing from his hips to his chest then to his neck and finally to his lips. I move myself on top, grinding softly, showing him how bad I want him. That I need him. That I love him.

"I love you, Ben. Don't ever forget that." Before he can say a word I ease him into me, riding softly, letting him take it all in. I throw my head back, he feels so good, so big and fills me. I don't want it to end.

The rhythm stays at a constant slow pace, making each up and down motion feel better and better. Making me want to pull him in deeper, for him to have every inch I can give him.

Soon I feel him pull me to him, keeping the rhythm, kissing me deeply. Holding my hips he increases our speed, and I can feel it, my release and his. I feel the force in us, colliding together, making us one. The energy, the bliss, the love, it is spiraling us to our climax and I don't want it to stop. The colors, the sounds, the tangible energy, all of it circling around us. In us.

"I love you Rey, come with me." Before I can even think, I feel myself explode into screams and moans as Ben does the same. I kiss him hard, convulsing around him. The force breaks from us shattering the windows and mirrors to our room but I don't care. The only thing that matters is the man under me, drawing in deep breaths as if he had been training for hours with no break. Maybe we should look into something more durable.

"My thoughts exactly" a sleepy Ben says. The smile across his face says it all. I roll off of him and cover up and cuddle in. I can feel my eyes start to droop, feeling the exhaustion take over. Ben holds me close as his breathing even outs, falling asleep himself.

"I will never leave you Ben, ever." I kiss his chest and fall into the blackness that is sleep.


	7. chapter 7

Hey anyone still reading! I'm so sorry about the delay. Very hectic 2 years!! I thought I would go ahead and update again to show my thanks to anyone still reading. :)

Chapter 7

Rey POV

It's been three months since I've seen Poe, Finn, or any of my friends. I receive letters, a lot of peace talks, having to reorganize and free a galaxy of hatres and rule is not as easy as we had assumed. Darkness finds a way, and now there is a price on my head. The Jedi who killed Kylo Ren and ressurected Ben Solo. People who we thought were friends, turned into enemies while certain enemies became allies.

It was getting harder to sleep, even with Ben next to me. Something was coming. The Force never lies. A deep darkness has come back into play, but whoever is pulling the strings has yet to come and play. Force sensitive children are being brought to Jakku, a safe place for us to hide. I never thought I would be back home.

"Remind me again why we chose this dust bowl of a planet?" Ben nudging me with a smile. Trying to get me to laugh.

"It's safe that's why. Who in the world wants to be on Jakku?" I smile into myself as I remember the long days of scrounging anything I could get just to eat. Being alone.

"You'll never be alone again." Ben purrs into my ear and gives a soft peck on my cheek. We are so close in the Force now, there are no secrets.

Slowly we gather what little I had from my old home and head off to our glider. I didn't want to come back but Ben thought i would need the closure.

"You know, we can always build a bunker around here in one of these old ships you picked apart. Give us shelter and protect the young one's." He was right, I just didn't want to be back. Always hiding.

Poe POV

Three months of Rey betraying us for him. Now what did she have to show for it? A price on her head. Having to hide from the universe. I hate him. Taking my Rey. Chewie ended up leaving us to go to her. Peace in the galaxy? It will never happen. Not while he is alive. Leia may be happy to have her son back, but I see right through him. Kylo Ren will always be Kylo Ren.

I look out to Jakku, tracking down the monster to save the woman I love. Coming back here was a smart decision. A wasteland of a planet. Rey's home. Finn had said she had a home around here, it will be the first place to start looking. I will save you Rey, from him and yourself.

Rey POV

Someone's coming. I can feel them, but they are to far away to tell who it is. I silently hope it is Finn or Poe. Just to have a friend to help with this mess.

"You look divine." Ben peeks over at the shorter dress I have been fiddling with. Tonight we meet with Leia and the new council to discuss tactics on peace throughout the galaxies and to deal with the price on me.

"You are bias." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. The scar burning into my heart.

"I've been crazy about you ever since I first saw you in the forest. Strong, beautiful, determined, I do believe you would have shot me if given the chance." I nuzzle his neck and land a soft kiss on his throat. A shiver escapes him and goes down me. I remember that day so vividly.

 _I have to fight. Why is BB-8 not running? How can I fight a war I'm not part of? Oh well, shoot now ask questions later. I take off shooting troopers while dodging for cover when I can. I need to find Han, Chewie, and Finn. We need to get off this planet and put as much distance as we can._ _"STOP!" Who in the hell? I will not go down without a fight. Monster behind the mask. He is holding a lightsaber. This must be a Jedi, but aren't they extinct?_ _I blast and blast, everyshot being deflected by him. Whoever trained him did a thorough job. I feel my heart sinking as he keeps advancing. Please stop. Please leave me alone. I just want to see my parents one more time. Before I know it, his hand is up and I can not move. Why can't I move?_ _"The girl I've heard so much about." He's getting closer. I try to regain my strength, enough to pull the trigger, but he has whatever hold on me and won't give up. I'm trapped._ _He walks slowly behind me, still holding his saber. He wants something. He wouldn't keep me alive this long if he didn't._ _"The droid?" What, BB-8? He's long gone. I won't give in to his torture. Before I know it his saber is in my face. I can feel the heat from the blade. Panic is starting to take over my thoughts._ _"Where is it?" He starts to walk around me, his hold on me never loosening. "The map. You've seen it." His hand is so close. Will he kill me here? Take me back and torture me there?_ _Before I can even breathe a trooper comes and before I know it, I'm lost in a world of black. Goodbye friends, please be safe._

I smile, at the time I would have killed him if it meant saving everyone around me. I couldn't imagine doing that now. Being pulled back to reality, I feel Ben's hands making their way down to my ass while nibbling on my ear. This man knows how to make me forget everything.

Kisses trail across my neck and up my jaw. Finally our lips meet, and the world fades away.

Kylo Ren POV

I think i have fucked Rey into a sleep coma. She's out and her dress destroyed. Shame. I really liked that one. I look back to Rey, could I have killed her in that forest? Could I have hurt her in anyway? She was so scared, now she's fearless. I still sense the pain, guilt, and fear she tries to hide. She wants to make the galaxies a better place but she holds it all on her shoulders.

I look out to the desert. The night sky bright as ever with all the stars and moons shining on us. The planet may be garbage, but the night sky is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as her. She makes me want to be better.

 _I can't sleep. I can't eat. She is consuming my thoughts. This insignificant woman is all I can think about. She is beautiful though. Maybe she could be my apprentice. We could rule the galaxies. The way she looked at me, so much hate but she also saw me. I can't believe I showed her my face. Why did I do that? She's bewitched me. Wonderful. Her powers are weak, but with proper training, she could be lethal. I have to get her back. She's mine._

I would give anything to take back how I was with her in the beginning. I made her afraid, but she fell in love with me. How i will never understand, but I will do whatever I need to to protect her.

A flash of light catches my attention as I turn the lights off and force pull the saber into my hand. Someone has found us and they are inside our hideout. I pull my shorts on and go investigate. No one will touch my Rey. My love.

 **Cliff hanger I know but i will** **update soon :)**


End file.
